The Art of Destruction
by Geomancy
Summary: When darkness threatens the Spiral heroes always comes to it's rescue. But sometimes those heroes are not exactly what you'd expect them to be...sometimes the heroes aren't even convinced they're heroes at all. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****_PLEASE READ FOR YOUR OWN GOOD._**_Hello there~! So as this is my first story on this website I would really appreciate some constructive criticism (but no flames please!) I'd just like to set up a few warnings before you actually start reading the story: There will be some darker themes and character death in this story. If you don't like that, please don't read this story because I wouldn't like you to read something you wouldn't feel comfortable reading. Also, this is going to be an AU where Sylvia Drake doesn't die and Malistaire doesn't go insane...at least...for now...Thank you for reading~!_

_-Geomancy_

* * *

Nobody really knew who he was or where he came from. One day he just showed up with a whole lot of guts and a bone to pick with the O'Learys. Nobody took him serious at first. He was just a kid, a fragile little Theurgist for goodness sake. But after a while things started happening and...well...anybody who thought that kid was all talk was proved wrong. How could a little kid who had never set foot in any sort of magic school have so much absurd power. Well the O'Learys were many things, but they weren't about to be fools and let this crazy little boy become their enemy. He'd have no issues ripping the lot of them to shreds. They took him in, taught him some more stuff, made him an even more dangerous threat than he already was. I think building the kid up was a really mistake. You could see the hate in the kid's eyes when he looked at them. Never really enjoyed their company except maybe Pops. Pops O'Leary had never really bugging him enough for him to have some sort of hate towards him. First couple of years the kid was fine, he was just a little boy no matter the power so it wasn't like he could be persuaded to do things. But then when the kid turned 11 things started getting bad. That was the age he was supposed to be off to Ravenwood and the O'Learys weren't about to let such a prize go. But the kid fought them. Insisted that it was for the best. They never really took the kid seriously, that was their real mistake though.

At about 12 he grew sick of waiting and had grown even more bitter towards the gang of criminals than before. He went straight up to Scotland Yard with some crafty story about the O'Learys kidnapping him off the streets, he claimed he had barely escaped with his life. He was a clever kid, got a lot of te O'Leary boys arrested that day. But now it was clear where his alliances stood but that didn't really matter to him. The kid was just happy that he had finally got the revenge he had never been able to unleash thanks to them tricking him with their fake hospitality. Really, they had just created their own worst enemy. Kinda funny once you thought about it. Then that boy finally got his chance to head off to Ravenwood and start his magic studies, you should have seen his face when he arrived. He looked like he was about to burst. But at the same time he looked like he was sizing everybody up trying to figure out who was the best to steal from. He ended up in the school of life just where he belonged and immediately crushed all the stereotypes that Theurgists were some sort of weak little daisies. This boy was tougher than anybody had ever seen, even the exalted wizards didn't want to get this kid of their bad side. He made up quickly for missing a year of teaching and was soon moved up to his class, ended up being level 32 by the end of the classes, that was a pretty big deal since it was about 10 levels higher than most.

I never really spoke to this boy though. I was scared of him like the rest. The entire year he was here he proved to be tough and scary...and ended up stealing everything he could get his hands on. Anyways, I used to live back in Marleybone and had dealt with the O'Learys (big bullies) quite a few times back when I was younger so I was very familiar with him and didn't want to get mixed up with his sort. But...things changed rather quickly. I was a Necromancer. I wasn't really a great Necromancer though. This resulted in my getting bullied quite a bit. Necromancers were usually avoided, just because we were dark and scary...I guess. Nobody wanted to be near somebody who dabbled in the undead. Even the other Necromancers tended to avoid me, just because they were scared I'd screw up. I didn't screw up _everything. _It just took a bit longer for me to learn things was all! But this boy saw things a bit differently from the rest. He wasn't scared by Necromancers and saw my talent as something more unique. I was hesitant of course, this boy was basically some sort of criminal. But he wasn't about to let someone he wanted to be friends with slip through his fingers. He corned me basically everywhere I tried to run. Said it was only a coincidence, but I wasn't a fool. Eventually, I very begrudgingly let him talk to me and learned perhaps this boy wasn't all that bad. He was actually sort of nice. Over the summer we ended up bonding, he became my best and only friend and I became his.

And so began the confusing friendship of Brady NightRunner and Iridian StarWeaver. This would that friendship that everyone had at least once in their life that completely flip flopped your life and changed your views. Brady, always had very ... interesting ... ideas to say the least. Most of them weren't the most legal things in the world but we never really got caught so it didn't exactly matter. Next school year rolls around, it was better than my first. Now I had a friend and I began to get better with my studies with some help from Professor Drake of course. Brady was pretty supportive about it though sometimes offering to help though death magic wasn't exactly his forte. He didn't completely suck though, so it still helped a little bit.

It was this point during the second half the year that my life took a turn for the absolute worst...and life seemed to think it could make up for it by providing me with a fantastic adventure I never really wanted.


	2. Chapter 1: The Shadow Magic Book

**Note: **_The amulet Iridian receives in this chapter does not exist in the actual games. Also another friendly reminder that this is an AU where Sylvia Drake doesn't die which means that the Death School has no reason not to be in Ravenwood as Malistaire hasn't sent it to Nightside._

_ALSO PLEASE NOTE A VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTED ON 6/2/14 BUT THAT CHAPTER WASN'T EDITED AND THE ENDING TO THIS IS CHANGED. THIS IS A DIFFERENT CHAPTER SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT I SUGGEST YOU READ IT AS IT IS NOW ORIGINAL CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 SHOVED TOGETHER WITH LOTS OF CHANGES_

* * *

I held up my Magus badge proudly and grinned at Brady. He had gotten his long ago but had decided to wait for me to get mine before continuing in his studies. Instead he attempted to assist me in leveling up. But finally I had got here. It almost didn't seem real, I wasn't some sort of a failure like everyone had thought I was. I had gotten to level 30 and I knew there were more levels to come. Malistaire Drake patted me on the shoulder and smiled at me. The smile didn't look normal on the usually frowning face of my Professor. It was no big ceremony like I would have for some of my more important levels, it was just my class of Necromancers staring blankly at me receiving a reward all silently wondering how Brady had managed to sneak into the back of the classroom to watch. I wasn't surprised by his presence though. I had actually expected it as my friend had missed me receive the rest of my title badges and had decided he absolutely had to watch me receive this one.

"You may return to your desk now Miss StarWeaver, hopefully you will be able to continue your improvement as the year continues" Malistaire says that unusual smile once again showing on his face

"Of course Professor Drake" I replied

The sound of ringing bells came from outside signifying the end of class. Malistaire signalled the class could leave and the entire room began to empty. I walked over to Brady and we left the classroom together and went to sit near Bartleby and chat as we usually did while waiting for everyone to go off an do something so we'd have all the Ravenwood campus to ourselves (or at least most of it.)

"Congrats Iridian" Brady grinned "I got you a present to commemorate this wondrous occasion"

"It's not that big a deal" I laughed before pausing and looking Brady square in his orangey brown eyes "Who'd you steal it from"

Brady gasped and placed a hand over his heart "Why Iridian I'd never!"

I rolled my eyes "Well come on then, what is it?"

Brady pulled a small box out of his pocket "I promise you it isn't stolen...no guarantees the gold I used to buy it wasn't maybe sorta not mine but that doesn't matter"

"You better hope nobody comes after me" I joked taking the box, I knew as obvious a thief as Brady was he never got caught

I slowly slid the lid off to reveal an amulet inside. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was silver with a large onyx in the middle. Only the onyx had little bits of purple gem inside, maybe amyphest. I didn't really care it was beautiful. I grinned and slid it on, I had never bought an amulet before, never really liked the look of any of the ones I saw at the bazaar or any of the amulet shops. But this one was just my taste.

"It's called the Amulet of Enigma, every time you enter a battle it gives you a card it thinks you'll need" Brady replies "It's pretty rare so be extra careful with it"

I grinned "Of course, of course"

I heard faint laughing, I glanced up to see Mortis, the Death Tree and Blossom, the Life Tree looking over at us with interest.

"We must look like a couple" I realized

Brady laughed "That'd be weird"

"Tell me about it" I replied, the idea of dating my best friend was just ... no.

"I really don't feel like hanging around here today" Brady muttered "Would you like to go to the library? Sylvia assigned us a paper on Seraphs today and...I hardly remember a thing from when I learned the spell last year"

I laughed "Ok, ok, what level are you again?"

Brady thought for a moment "35. I've been focusing more on fun than study lately, hasn't really effected me much"

"A great and powerful level 35 knows nothing about a level 22 spell" I laughed "Why don't you just go to Lady Oriel in Hedge Maze? I'm sure she'd be glad to help you out"

"She doesn't really like me" Brady shrugged "I don't blame her, I accidentally played bowling using her fairies as pins."

"Accidentally?" I questioned raising an eyebrow

"Well maybe sort of on purpose..."

"What sort of Theurgist are you?"

* * *

Brady and I did end up walking to the Library. Unfortunately that meant a journey across the Commons which was full as it usually was after a class had ended for the day. I wasn't really a fan of crowds, Brady didn't really mind them though so he usually made me lighten up to them a bit. Still, I didn't exactly enjoy being almost knocked into the lake at least 5 times. But eventually we did safely make it to the library.

We didn't bother asking for book locations, all the life books were in the exact same place as they always were so it wasn't exactly difficult. Brady checked out a book he thought would be best and sat in the corner to read it. I meanwhile scanned the shelves not very interested in assisting my friend in his project. All the books in the library were educational so it wasn't like there was something I could really read for fun. I didn't really think I'd find anything all that interesting until a noticed a dark black book on the bottom shelf. I had thought it was a death book but after seeing the title it clearly was not. _"Introduction to Shadow Magic" _written by Caroline LegendMancer. I had heard of Shadow magic before, it was a restricted school. Only limited lessons were provided to students of extremely high levels. I knew I would never be allowed to check this book out and it should be placed immediately in the restricted section. Yet somehow I found myself slowly placing it into my bag and joining Brady in the corner pretending to have a sudden interest in Seraphs. I'm not sure why I even wanted the book, I had never been interested in shadow magic.

But a little light reading couldn't hurt.

* * *

I didn't have classes for the rest of the day so I ended up doing things with Brady for the remainder of the day. We parted ways to go to our dormitories when it started getting dark and everything seemed normal. I flung open the door to my dorm and flopped down on my bed. I was starting to get extremely tired but I remembered the book in my bag...I didn't want to just leave it there unopened. So very slowly I sat up and reached inside pulling out the book and opening it to the first page.

_"Dear Reader,_

_Once you begin reading this book there will be no turning back, so I must urge you to place this book down at once. Shadow magic is nothing like the other schools. Not even Necromancy comes anywhere close to the evil it can bring. In the wrong hands the knowledge of Shadow Magic could bring down the Spiral...But luckily not many can master it. Still, even the knowledge can become a great burden to you. Owning this sort of knowledge can corrupt you...change you...but I know a book must be written so that students interested in this horrid school can learn about it in a less dangerous way than provided prior to the writing of this book. If you choose to continue reading, I am truly very sorry. I hate to have begun the corruption of shadow magic upon you. Though luckily unless you are a skilled wizard you will never be able to complete the simplest of spells...Please...stop reading. Go learn about a lighter school. Do good for the world. Please don't let this school corrupt you as it has me and so many others..._

_- Caroline Legend Mancer" _

Wow. You'd think authors would want people to read their books...Apparently not. I was almost nervous to turn to the next page but against my better judgement I did anyways. And I began reading.

Shadow magic actually was a very interesting school. Spells worked sort of like the spell Sacrifice. Though due to my lack of skills I knew I'd never be able to correctly cast any of these spells they were still very interesting to learn about. But the more I read about the school the more I saw what Caroline had been talking about. I was not surprised it had corrupted people. Shadow magic could give the user much power if they knew how to manipulate it correctly. No wizard could have too much power, they'd go mad.

But regardless I kept reading.

The book seemed to pull me in. I read explanation after explanation of how shadow magic worked...until I so unfortunately was greeted with the final page of the book. Shocked I glanced up to find daylight streaming through my window. I quickly tucked the book under my pillow, how had I read that long? I hadn't even felt time go by...Luckily I had no classes today so really no reason to be worried. I yawned, I felt the effects of staying up all night beginning to weigh me down but I just sighed. I didn't want to look suspicious. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and burst out into Ravenwood. Other students had already left their dorms and were walking around Ravenwood. Some students had classes, some just wanted to hang out, but whatever the reason Ravenwood was packed. It wasn't usually this full though. It was a bit strange.

That's when I heard it.

"Hey did you hear, a really important book was stolen from the library!"

"Yeah I heard! I wonder who took it!?"

"Surely they'll get expelled!"

I felt my blood run cold. The shadow magic book I had taken...that must be the important book. I couldn't get expelled. I loved Ravenwood! Even though I wasn't exactly the best I did love everything about it...

I locked the door to my dormitory and slowly made my way through the crowd towards the Commons. The Commons were even more crowded than Ravenwood.

"Hey, you're Iridian StarWeaver right?" a nervous girl walked up to me, I recognized her as an Adept Thaumaturge "My name is Jordan SkyHeart. I was sent to go get you."

I froze "What?"

"Headmaster Ambrose is collecting a group of students, don't know why" the girl fidgeted nervously "My name is Jordan SkyHeart, he sent me to go find you because you weren't around this morning..."

"Well you already know me" I laughed nervously "We best not keep the Headmaster waiting then?"

Jordan nodded her snow white curls bouncing, she grabbed my hand and brought me towards the Headmaster's office where I was almost certain I'd be expelled...

* * *

I didn't recognize many people in the Headmaster's Office, there were exactly 14 people here. I only knew 4: Taryn WaterSword, a Master Diviner who didn't really talk much, she always wore a hood too making her a pretty mysterious character. Cameron JadeHammer, a snobbish Magus Conjurer that considered himself better than everyone else thanks to his rich parents. Emily RavenSong, another Necromancer like myself, only she was a Master. I never really interacted with her but she seemed pretty nice and had more Theurgist qualities than she did Necromancer ones...and then finally...Brady.

Jordan skipped up next to the Headmaster still shaking nervously. Why did she seem so nervous? It should be me that's nervous.

"Now, I can see by the looks on your faces that you all know why you're here" Headmaster Ambrose said slowly looking around the room, I glanced around as well...geez everyone looked really nervous.

"Alright, Alright" Cameron sighed "_I _took the book on Shadow Magic, but only because I felt that I should know about it. It's only right your future top student knows everything there is to know about magic"

My eyes widened "No! I took the book!"

Brady pushed himself to the front of the crowd "Hey I'm not letting either of you get the credit for this _I _took the book!"

The entire room broke out yelling, everyone claiming to have stolen the book. What was going on.

Ambrose waited until we quieted down "I know, you all took the book, that's why you're here."

Brady raised an eyebrow "What do you mean we all took the book?"

"This was a test" Ambrose announced "Long ago I received all 14 of those books from an assosiate of mine. She said that when darkness threatened Wizard City to leave them out and the students who stole them would be the Spiral's only hope"

A girl, who by her clothing was probably a Pyromancer, gave Ambrose a doubtful look "Um...So we're all getting forced to save the Spiral from something just because we broke a really important school rule, stole a restricted book...and I'm willing to bet we all probably read it, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now..." Merle sighed

Emily beamed at everyone "This is great! We get to save everyone!"

Cameron glanced over to me "If that one doesn't screw up that is"

I glared at him, Brady looked like he was about to tackle the raven haired Conjurer to the floor.

"No fighting, no fighting" Ambrose sighed "Now...if you're going to stop the oncoming evil we're going to have to explain a bit about it..."

Everyone leaned towards him curious about what we were supposed to stop.

Instead of telling us Ambrose grinned "But first you all should get to know each other better!" Ambrose tapped his staff on the floor twice and everything turned white.


End file.
